


You Met his Ass in the Bathroom

by Kanimay



Series: Undertale AU oneshots [2]
Category: Echofell?, Echotale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Echofell? - Freeform, F/M, G be nice, Oneshot, Reader is semi shy, Romance, Undertale AU, is that even a thing?, reader is a nerd, reader is chubby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay
Summary: Chubby reader insert. Your friend drags you to a party, you sneak to the bathroom to hide away from it and read your book when a skeleton monster enters. Both trying to get away from the noise you two hit it off pretty well. One shot





	You Met his Ass in the Bathroom

The music blared and shook your head as drunken shouts echoed through the halls. This was NOT your scene. A party full of drunken idiots and every corner a couple was to close for your own comfort. Plus you never really listened to modern music. Mainly just video game soundtracks, parody songs and a few instrumental. So what ever the DJ was playing, wasn't for you.

The house was basic. 2 stories, you walk in and met with the stairs, a sharp turn left and you're in the living room, sharp right and you are met with the dinning room, an archway leads to the kitchen off the dinning room and a sun room off the living room. Up the stairs has an sitting area, then a hallway leading to the rooms for the people living in the house. 2 extra bathrooms on both floors.

How did you even get here again? Oh right the outgoing girl doing the keg stand in the dinning room with all the other drunks is why you were here.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Oh come on (Y/N)! You haven't came to a party in so long! Don't you miss it?" Claire spoke with her bubbly tone like always. How you, a shy chubby book nerd became friends with an outgoing jump at any opportunity girl, you will never know. You just met in your dorms in college, kept at each others sides through thick and thin and upon graduating you still stuck together. Buying your first apartment together and moved in and help the other find a job. 

Your diplomas were useless. No job was open even though you were prepared to work in that field. But reality had to show up and crush the dreams people put into you, graduate college and get the dream job you worked so hard for... yeah but then learn they aren't hiring and nothing you learned in school actually mattered, or was a flat out fucking lie. You will continue to forever be salty about that shit.

"You know me. I'd rather stay home like the hermit I am." You argue back from your spot on the couch. Claire was in the bathroom doing her makeup the door open so she could talk to you. "Oh come on! Just one night... please. Like old times!" She peaked her head out to give you her pout face, your eyes narrowed behind your thick rimmed glasses and sighed "Old times huh? Like when you got so drunk and forgot I even went with you to that party and LEFT me there?" You mused. You weren't bitter about it, she had a massive paralyzing hang over after that night, bed ridden and you had to care for her.

"Let that go. I said sorry, even bought you cinnamon rolls from your favorite bakery.. ya know.. the monster one." Oh yeah.

Monsters are a thing. You always forgot. They weren't common in your part of town, though they did walk around. You didn't care about them either, it didn't bother you. If anything it made you curious. How do they work? They are living creatures, but they had magic... they came in such variety, you saw a plane monster once, and a few dogs and heard that the old captain of the royal guard was a fish of sorts. The king and queen are goat like too. So interesting.  

"I have the perfect outfit for you if you say yes." Claire pulled you from your thoughts as your head snapped back at her direction. "Let me see it first. You know I hate flashy clothes." You marked your book you were reading and followed her to her room for the outfit.

She rummaged through her closet humming happily as you leaned on her door frame. "Here it is!" She cheered holding out a bag with clothes in it "Go put it on!" She shoved the bag into your hands and turned you around and pushed you to your room before closing the door.

You blinked a moment and looked at the bag, slightly awkward before tossing it to your bed and stripping.

Claire knew her way around clothes, what colors go with what with what hairstyles. She never once let you down when she picked your clothes so you trusted her with this.

The clothes were nice... something you would never wear outside on your own though.

A (color) spaghetti strap crop top, and black torn jean shorts, thigh high socks and heeled converse. You topped it off with a black beanie that had your favorite pin that read "What's the point?" on it in purple. You couldn't bring yourself to comb your hair. It was a long mess of organized chaos. You thought it made you look cute. Checking yourself in the mirror you hesitated. Some flesh spilled at the top of the socks because they were tight, the crop top showed more stomach then you would like... none of your stretch marks showed thankfully, but still. Plus the shorts... well... they were pretty high up, nearly living nothing for the imagination near your crotch. You sighed and grabbed your charged phone and headed out to be met with Claire scrolling on her own.

"Oh darling you look amazing!" She skipped up to you and gave her a little twirl with a smile. "Missing something.. hmmm." She looked you over with her hand holding her chin before snapping her finger and moving back to her room "I know!" 

She came back with a box "Forgot about these." She handed it to you. It was velvet black. Opening it you were met with a necklace and matching bracelet. The necklace was a skeleton rib cage with a heart inside it. The ribs had a rusty texture to them, the matching bracelet was literally the arms of a skeleton wrapped in a circle. Putting them both on she looked you over once more and nodded. "Now off to party!" She grabbed your hand as you quickly grabbed your book before she dragged you out of the apartment for the night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Oh... that's how you got here.. you remember now.  The party was to much for you. Some monsters walked around and talked, some humans danced and talked... it seemed fun to everyone else, but as stated before. This just wasn't for you. Holding the book tightly to your chest you moved around the house looking for a safe place to sit and read, away from all the chaos. 

No place down stairs was safe... upstairs you trekked. Avoiding the people standing along the walls of the stairs, they were nice enough to move as best they could as you moved. Soft thank yous left your mouth as you managed to the top. Most of the people were down stairs. Just a few couples making out or a few friends talking. Your best bet would be the bathroom your guessed moving over to it and knocking... no reply so you turned the knob and entered. 

It was a nice and spacious. The counter was tight next to the door, the toilet on the farthest wall and shower/tub was across from the counter, it wasn't one of those glass door fancy showers. It had a curtain you had to pull. The tub was clean and the curtain had an ocean theme. You took the spot in front of the toilet on the floor, just a foot or so away from it and leaned back against the wall. Comfy as you could get in such a situation you turned to the page you had left on and began reading.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As you turned the page into the next chapter the door knob turned. You had been in here for just a little under an hour, stuck in your books world. As the door opened you finally managed to turn your head from the page to see the figure opening the door.

A monster... you think. That or this person was just really pale. No.. those are cracks on his eyes... no those are sockets actually. He looked down at you blinking a few times. 

You took in his appearance, he was tall. at least 6'4, black jeans, black combat boots a red sweater with a turtle neck and a big black hoodie with tan fluff on the hood. The sleeves were pulled up, his palms were missing... at least most of them were. He had holes in them, you wondered if that hurt at one point. Same with the cracks going up and down his sockets. He had a skeleton grin too, his face wasn't close to that of a humans either, more round.

"I didn't know skeletons have to use bathrooms..." You covered your mouth at the words that left them, both ashamed and embarrassed. Stuttering out an apology he just closes the door and laughs.

"No worries. I don't actually, just need to get away from the noise." He crossed his arms and leaned against the closed door taking in your own appearance. You felt his eyes roam your body slowly, making you super uncomfortable. But you looked him over so you felt it best to just let him, only fair right. "Names G." He finally spoke again, his voice was deep and had sort of a Brooklyn accent to it. It was nice to your ears. "N-names (Y-Y/N) you stutter out shyly. You hate meeting new people without Claire around. You could manage on your own to a point but being in a closed space with a stranger at a party in a house with a person you don't even know with only one friend... well that was an odd scenario for you.

Silence fell over you two as you moved your head back down to your book, he shuffled over and closed the toilet lid and sat down. He started feeling around his pants pockets before pulling out a cigarettes pack, it seemed a bit smooshed, a few cigs were missing from it too. Heavy smoker? He has no lungs to damage does he? As if sensing your question he looked down at you only for you to blush and look down towards your book, covering most of your face with it. 

He started moving again, looking for a lighter maybe? You're assumption was correct when he turned to you again "Ya wouldn't happen ta have a light would ya?" He asked lowly. You actually did... you carried a lighter, switch blade and mace on your person at all times. You fumbled in your right pocket and grabbed it and handed it to him. "Thanks." He took it and lit his cig, putting the lighter on the counter next to him and leaned back, tilting his head up and blowing the smoke up and away from you.

How thoughtful.

Moving back to your book you two grew use to the silence once more. A few pages later and he stretched his long legs out, nearly kicking the wall next to you as he did so. "What'cha reading?" He asked suddenly causing you to yelp softly at his sudden voice. 

You blushed at your reaction and stuttered out your answer "T-the Help..." Your grip the the thick yellow book tightens as he looks at his cover "What's it about?" He snuffs his cigarette out in the sink and rinses it before tossing the butt in the trash

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The conversation grew as you talked about your book. He would ask questions, you'd answer, then it would divide off into another subject, then another... then another.

Now you know he had a love for science and space. Was a prankster and you two had a nerd pun off, he won but praised you on keeping up with him. You blushed at the praise and looked at your lap as he changed the subject once more.

Just as you were about ask if he had any siblings your phone rang. It was hard to pull it out due to the thick kitty case you had on it but you managed and saw it was Claire. You excused yourself and he just waved ya off, you answered.

"Yello?"

"I ammmmm ssssoooooooooo ~hic~ drunk.." 

With a sigh you tilted your head back on the wall "Do you want to go home then?"

"P~hic~ pa-lease" her words were so slurred as you tried to stop from laughing. 

"Ok... wait for me at the front door.. if you can walk." You stood and hung up.

"Friend drunk?" G asked with a raised brow, you nodded while he stood up and handed you your lighter back. "Did you walk here?" He opened the door for you "Yeah. I don't have a license and her car is in the shop." He closed the door as you headed to the stairs. Less people then before. Guess the party died down.

The house was a mess, bear bottles and plastic cups littered the floor, wrappers and dirty paper plates were everywhere. You would hate to be here when the owner comes back. You found Claire leaning against the door puking into a vase... that poor Fiddleleaf fig plant didn't ask to be thrown up on Claire! With a sigh you walked up to her and held her hair back as she emptied her stomach, G stood a few feet away till she was done. "Heeeeey (Y/N)." Were the only words she spoke as her full weight dropped on you. Your body buckled under the added weight and G was next to you in an instant and picked her up. "Thanks." You headed out the door as he followed.

The walk home was nice, the night air felt great, the silence wasn't awkward either.

You made it up the stairs of your apartment complex and stood outside your door, pulling out your keys and opening the door you held it open for him to enter. He carefully set her down on the couch and looked back at you.

"Thanks... most likely wouldn't have gotten her here for another hour or so if I was by myself." You put the book on the kitchen island "No worries, doll. Gotta be going though." He walked up to you holding out his hand, you looked up at him confused. It's a little late for a hand shake.

"Phone doll." He chuckled... oh... You blushed and handed it to him. He typed away for a few before pulling his out, it rang, he handed you yours back to notice his phone number, "Name me whatever you want. Don't hesitate to call or message. See ya around, beautiful. " He closed the door behind him as you looked the number over and blushed.

"Heeeee liiiikes ~hic~ yoooooooouuuuuuu." 

"Shut up Claire."


End file.
